The work currently in progress entails the following items: (1) The effect of tympanic-membrane perforations on middle-ear transmission; (2) the assessment of bone-conduction input to the human head; (3) inner-ear impedence, measured by laser interferometry; (4) displacements of the cochlear partition, measured by laser interferometry.